Notavel Fantasy Super Junior's Fanfiction
by clownfishyblue
Summary: "Cepat temukan anak itu sebelum bulan purnama pertama Notavel dimulai!" "Anda yakin?" "Kkkau mau membawaku kemana?" "Tenang saja , aku akan membawamu ke Notavel!" Super Junior's Fanfiction Fantasy
1. Prolog

Tittle : Notavel

Cast : Masih dirahasiakan :p

Author : clownfishyblue

Genre : Fantasy , Friendship , Mystery

Rate : Teen

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo(s) , hard understanding , OOC

Part : Prolog

Summary : The cast were belong to God but the story is belong to me!

==Notavel==

_**at Notavel**_

"Cepat temukan anak itu sebelum bulan purnama pertama Notavel dimulai!" Titah sebuah suara dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Anda yakin?" Sela salah seorang yang berada disana bersama dengan seseorang yang baru sja menitahkan sesuatu.

Mereka berada disebuah ruangan yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang berkepentingan dan dikehendaki oleh Petinggi Theos tersebut. Di ruangan berukuran 5 x 5 meter tersebut , kini, sang petinggi tengah memerintahkan tugas yang merupakan amanah dari seseorang dulu.

Dan sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak suka setiap titahnya disela seperti tadi, ingin rasanya dia melemparkan orang tersebut dengan benda yang dipegang disisi tangan kanannya sekarang. Namun niat itu dia urungkan , mengingat dia sedang memberikan tugas pada orang kepercayaannya ini.

"Temukan dan bawa saja dia kesini sebelum bulan purnama pertama notavel , ah tidak , jangan bawa kesini, lebih baik tempatkan dia di pavilliun Diadem sampai bulan purnama pertama notavel mulai. Ingat jangan terlambat." Lanjutnya sekali lagi.

Raut wajah sang kepercayaan semakin bingung dan tak mengerti dengan tugas yang diberikan padanya kini, namun dia tidak berani bertanya lagi, mengingat nada bicara sang petinggi sudah terdengar sangat tegas dan berbeda.

Melihat kebingungan diwajah orang kepercayaannya, petinggi notavel tersebut akhirnya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Temukan saja dulu, dan kau akan tahu alasannya nanti. Dan ingat jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa tentang tugas ini." Serunya sambil menepuk bahu orang tersebut. "Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

"Baik Theosan!" Sahut orang tersebut sembari menghentakkan kepalanya untuk menunduk kemudian berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah orang kepercayaannya tersebut hilang dibalik pintu. Sang petinggi kembali ke singgasana kebesarannya. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Menatap bulan pernama terakhir di notavel tahun ini sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

==Notavel==

_**at Seoul**_

Semua orang kini tengah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi ketika malam semakin larut menampakan kegelapannya.

Hampir semua orang, karena kini diujung gang buntu bangunan – bangunan menjulang tinggi kota Seoul, sesosok anak laki-laki remaja paruh baya tengah bersembunyi dibalik kardus disisi sebelah kiri yang merupakan jalan buntu.

Dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan dia mencoba mengatur deru nafas yang tersengal sehabis lari dari kejaran para pria bersosok kekar berjumlah tiga orang dengan penuh hiasan tubuh disepanjang lengan kanan dan kirinya.

Dia meringkukkan badannya dengan kedua telapal tangan memegang kedua lututnya sembari menenggelamkan wajah penuh kecemasan tersebut. Dia terus berdoa pada Tuhan yang diyakini , adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia miliki untuk berkeluh kesah serta memohon perlindungan, terlebih seperti saat ini.

Terus memohon dalam hati tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, bibirnya terkatup kaku dan sesekali bergetar sambil menggigit bagian bawahnya , menampakan raut kecemasan yang teramat sangat.

"Huh! Kemana anak itu!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenali.

"Entahlah, cepat sekali larinya! Awas saja kalau sampai tertangkap nanti. Akan kuberi pelajaran anak itu, berani-beraninya kabur !" Dengus seseorang lagi. Kali ini suaranya sangat terdengar mengancam ditelinga anak itu.

"Hey , kenapa kau diam saja?" sahut suara pertama bertanya pada orang ketiga yang sedari tadi tidak membuka suaranya.

"Sssttt.." desisnya sembari menempelkan telunjuknya tepat dibibir. "Lihat, itu seperti ada bayangan orang," Serunya sembari mencoba berjalan ke arah tempat yang dimaksud.

Merasa sedikit ceroboh, sang anak laki-laki tadi mencoba merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok berwarna using kehitaman tersebut, yang tanpa dia sadari pergerakannya tersebut justru menimbulkan suara yang walaupun hanya terdengar pelan tapi jelas disaat sepi seperti itu.

Anak itu mengawasi bayangan sosok para pria yang mengejarnya, dekat dan semakin dekat, sampai pada akhirnya..

"meonggg.." seekor kucing melompat dari sebuah kardus dekat sisi kiri tembok bangunan tersebut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka melompati tembok tinggi.

"Hah, ternyata hanya kucing!" Dengan serta merta orang ketiga tadi menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik pada kedua temannya.

"Huft!" dengan suara yang teramat pelan sang anak laki-laki tadin menghela nafas , mengekspresikkan kelegaannya , karena masih bisa terselamatkan oleh kucing berbulu pirang tersebut. "Aku hutang nyawa padamu, kucing!" ucapnya lega dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ternyata hanya kucing saja, sudah ayo kita cari lagi kesebelah sana," Tunjukknya ke arah sebrang jalanan bangunan gedung yang berada disamping mereka sekarang, "Sepertinya dia tidak jauh dari sini,"

Derap langkah menjauh pun terdengar , suaranya makin lama makin terdengar pelan , hal itu menandakan bahwa orang-orang tersebut telah jauh dari tempat dimana dia berada sekarang.

Dengan hati-hati dia mencoba beranjak dari tempat persembunyian yang sungguh sangat sempit dan kumuh tersebut. Namun baru setengah jalan ia meneggakkan badannya, seseorang dari belakang menyekap mulutnya dengan kuat.

"Diam , dan ikuti saja perintahku!"

Anak laki-laki tersebut menganggukan wajahnya tanda patuh.

"Bagus, kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Lalu dia membuka kan sekapannya pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu , tiba-tiba ,"Whoossss…," dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya yang saat itu juga dapat membuat mereka terbang di udara…

"Kkkau mau membawaku kemana? Mau kau apakan aku?" Tanya sang anak penuh ketakutan.

"Tenang saja , aku akan membawamu ke Notavel!"

==Notavel==

END of prolog

Keep or Delete?

Review!~


	2. Chapter 1

Notavel #Part1

Tittle : Notavel

Cast :

Eleve :

Jeremy Kimme Feehily : Kim Jong Woon

Joshua Tan Edward : Tan Hangeng

Nathaniel Egan Coward : Kim Ryeowook

Aiden Bernard Coward : Lee Donghae

Vincentryas Fluxion : Lee Sungmin

Marcus Jacob Fyrewolt : Cho Kyuhyun

Henryada Laurensia Belleguard : Henry Lau

Dennisa Byrne Parker : Park Jung Soo

etc.

Bubble Elf :

Crystal Vonda Luxembright

Crusher Mighty Schweiszt

Luna Tinker Ginkerzt

Viska Brown Marianna

Bukcer :

Lexus

etc.

Other Cast :

Allan Grant : Dennisa's friend

Genre : Fantasy , Friendship , Genderswitch, Romance *sometimes*

Rate : Teen

Length : Chaptered

Part : 1 of ?

Warning : Hard Understanding , If all of you don't like this fict , better for you to move on ^^ All cast belong to God , but Lee donghae belong with me ^^ Cast's names at this fiction has changed with their west name with other created and name's modify ^^

==Notavel==

Lolongan serigala dari atas bukit dan purnama yang bersinar di titik penuh, membuat malam ini benar-benar terasa menegangkan.

Terlebih setelah peristiwa yang baru beberapa saat lalu dia alami, penculikkan secara sengaja oleh makhluk asing yang bisa mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari balik jubah merah maroonnya yang bisa membuat mereka terbang tadi.

Kini, dia berada didepan sebuah pavilliun kecil beratapkan kumpulan jerami berwarna tan gelap dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran tidak merata pada bagian depannya. Dengan dinding tembok terbuat dari bebatuan yang dipadukan menjadi senada dengan suasana sekitar luar pavilliun yang juga tak kalah terlihat tenang dan sepi, dengan hanya beberapa tulip lavender merayap panjang disekeliling dinding pavilliun.

Asing. Kesan pertama yang dia dapat setelah sampai ditempat ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat tempat seperti ini, apakah ini masih di Korea? Tapi. Dia berfikir sejenak dan kemudian berputar, melihat sekelilingnya, banyak pepohonan tinggi menjulang ditutupi dedaunan lebat ditiap puncaknya, dan hanya ada satu rumah yang tegak berdiri disana. Hanya pavilliun kecil yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hey , jangan hanya diam disana, cepat masuk!" perintah sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang telah melakukan 'penculikkan kecil' tadi, didepan pintu pavilliun kecil itu.

Sang anak laki-laki tersebut kemudian menghampiri pria tadi dan berdiri disebelahnya. "Tidak bisa dibuka oleh sembarang orang," begitu lanjutnya dengan suara penuh dengan ketenangan namun tegas.

Sang anak laki-laki melihat ke arah pintu. Pantas! Tidak ada kenop pintu disitu. Apa dengan ditendang bisa membuatnya terbuka? Begitu batinya dalam hati.

"Tidak juga dengan ditendang," serunya seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang anak laki-laki tersebut. "Pintu paviliun ini terbuat dari kayu pohon miraculous, itu hanya sekedar informasi kecil untukmu, bocah." setelah berkata seperti itu dia kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya sembari mengucap sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas oleh anak laki-laki tersebut yang terkesan seperti mantra.

Dan entah dia menggunakan teknologi apa , pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Apa ada mesin yang menjalankannya?

—-^0^0^—-

"Jadi dia masih hidup?" sesosok pria tinggi bertubuh kekar dan berambut panjang tak terurus dengan pakaian agak compang camping yang berdiri dibalik Rodello bertanya pada sang Bucker setianya.

"Ya , menurut berita yang kudapat dari daemon seperti itu, Theonasan." Jawab sang Bucker tegas namun penuh kesopanan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kalau sedang berbicara dengan salah satu Theos, memang harus menundukkan kepala. Terlebih pada sang Theonasan satu ini. Bila tidak seperti itu, dijamin kepalamu hilang karena dianggap tidak hormat padanya.

"Jadi begitu," Ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan seringaian liciknya. "Dadda berniat membawanya ke Notavel?" lanjutnya tajam, "Harusnya kubunuh saja dia waktu itu. Lexus!" Serunya memanggil sang Bucker

"Hamba, Theonasan!"

"Dimana tempatnya saat ini?"

"Menurut daemon sebelah utara , di Pulau Gorgossium terdapat sedikit tanda kedatangan, karena Pavilliun Diadem tiba-tiba terlihat bersinar dari atas langit."

"Ouh , pasti Joshua yang membawanya kesana! Hanya dia yang bisa masuk ke Pavilliun Diadem tersebut," Ujarnya diiringi seringain licik. "Sudah , kau boleh pergi , kalau ada kabar terbaru lagi mengenai éxypnos satu itu , beritahu aku lagi!" Titahnya sebelum Lexus pergi dari tempat tak bersinar tersebut.

"Baik , Theosan!" setelah menjawab perintah dari sang Theos , Lexus, sang Bucker setia pun pergi dari tempat itu , dan bersiap menuju tempat lainnya lagi untuk mendapatkan berita-berita baru bagi Tuannya tersebut.

—-^0^0^0—-

Sinar sang Mentari pagi menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela sisi kanan diiringi dengan suara kicauan para bubble elf yang dengan usilnya menganggu istirahat bocah laki-laki tersebut dari tidurnya yang baru dinikmati beberapa jam saja.

"Ngg,," Lenguhan terdengar dari mulut kecilnya saat kebisingan para bubble neraida sudah semakin menjadi. "Aisshhhhh,,," karena sudah tidak tahan lagi , akhirnya dia bangun dan serta merta melihat ke arah luar jendela , yang entah oleh siapa , ternyata telah dibuka.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati , segerombolan bubble elf yang sangat asing di tempat tinggalnya dulu. Seketika tubuhnya terjerembab jatuh kedalam abaratnya yang masih berantakan tersebut.

"Hihihihihihhihihi…" begitulah respon para bubble elf , ketika melihat bocah laki-laki tersebut jatuh kedalam abaratnya.

Dia mengelus buttnya pelan , walaupun tidak sampai jatuh kelantai , tetap saja itu terasa cukup sakit. Dan dengan sedikit usaha yang cukup mudah dia memposisikan dirinya berlutut diatas abaratnya menghadap ke luar jendela melihat para bubble elf tersebut seperti semula tadi.

"Hi , Jeremy!" Seru salah satu bubble elf bernama Luna dengan sayap berwarna soft hijau toska pada Yesung.

"Jeremy?" Tanyanya heran, "Siapa yang kalian maksud Jeremy? K-kalian bisa bicara?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tentu saja bisa , Jeremy kan kau sendiri!" Sahut bubble elf bernama Crystal dengan sayap berwarna mariposa lainnya.

"Aku?" Tunjuk bocah laki-laki tersebut pada dirinya sendiri, "Namaku bukan Jeremy tapi Yesung," Sahut Yesung memberi tahu.

"Hah? Lesung? Nama yang aneh," Ujar Viska, salah satu bubble elf lainnya.

"Yesung bukan Lesung!" Tegas Yesung sekali lagi, tidak terima namanya diubah seenaknya orang para makhluk yang sangat asing baginya ini.

"Tapi, Joshua bilang namamu Jeremy," Seru Luna lagi

"Joshua?" Ulang Yesung. Jadi nama orang yang membawanya semalam itu Joshua. "Kalau boleh aku tahu. Kalian itu makhluk apa? Dan ini dimana? Apakah ini daerah Mokpo atau pantai Incheon, semalam yang aku lihat pertama kali ketika sampai disini adalah laut."

"He , kalau bertanya itu pelan-pelan! Kami adalah elf jenis bubble yang diutus oleh Joshua untuk menemanimu selama berada ditempat ini. Memang Joshua tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya?" Ujar Luna kemudian bertanya.

"Tidak." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu apakah ini daerah Mokpo atau Incheon?" Yesung kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi dia ajukan pada keempat bubble elf tersebut.

"Mokpo? Incheon? Apa itu?" Tanya ketiga bubble elf itu berbarengan.

"Iya. Mokpo dan Incheon. Memang kita bukan ditempat itu?" Tanya Yesung yang sepertinya mulai akrab dengan ketiga elf tersebut.

"Ternyata benar kata Joshua semalam, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa!" Celetuk seorang bubble elf bernama Crusher yang dari tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan tampang jutek.

"Hey, diamlah Crusher , jangan cari masalah dengan titipan Joshua kali ini, kau mau dihukum lagi? Ayo minta maaf pada Jeremy." Ujar Crystal mengingatkan

"Iya, maaf Jeremy!" seru Crusher ketus. "Kau ini sekarang berada di Pavilliun Diadem, ditengah hutan Crucialoxus, dipulau Gorgossium di…."

Ucapan Crusher yang tanpa jeda terpotong karena sentakkan tiba-tiba dari Yesung, "Stop!" Potong Yesung. "Kalau bicara pelan-pelan. Ayo lanjutkan lagi penjelasannmu tapi pelan-pelan." Pinta Yesung.

"Huh, kau pikir kau anak Theos, bisa memerintahku seenaknya!" Seru Crusher.

"Crusher!" Seru Luna, Crystal dan Viska berbarengan.

Crusher memutar bola matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tak memperdulikkan gertakkan dari tiga kawannya tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan ribut. Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku mengapa aku ditempatkan di Pavilliun Diadem ini?" Tanya Yesung mulai serius bertanya, kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa Joshua, orang yang membawanya semalam membawanya kesini, apa tujuannya. Dan mengapa harus dia.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu jati dirimu sendiri, Lesung?" Tanya Viska dengan polosnya

"Namaku Yesung bukan Lesung!" Sahut Yesung mengkoreksi ucapan Viska, sang bubble elf , bersayap light lavender tersebut.

"Hah , sulit sekali menyebutkan namamu. Sudahlah , kami panggil kau Jeremy saja, lebih mudah!" Tegas Viska seenaknya memutuskan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Yesung, sang empunya nama.

Dan Yesung hanya menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka yang terlihat lucu dimata para bubble elf mungil tersebut. "Terserah kalian , sekarang ceritakan saja kenapa aku bisa ditempatkan disini?" Pinta yesung sekali lagi.

"Huh," Crystal mengambil nafas dan mulai bercerita, "Kau ini…"

—–^0^0^—-

**at QuittenWonder**

Seorang gadis mungil, dari kaum maggisa, mungil berkulit putih susu dengan tulang pipi terangkat dihiasi dengan pipi tirusnya yang merona merah , tengah bersiap menyiapkan segala perlengkapannya yang dia perlukkan untuk upacara masuk Notavel nanti.

"Anna…" Teriaknya memanggil sang Anna dari dalam biliknya dengan suara tinggi.

"Ada apa Nathly? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya sang Anna ketika sudah sampai dibilik sang Ranna , "Kau tahu kan , anna sedang menyiapkan makan siang kita?" Lanjut sang Anna yang sudah bersusah payah naik dari dapur dilantai bawah menuju lantai atas , tempat bilik sang Ranna kedua.

"Maaf, Anna." ujar Nathaniel sembari menunjukan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Ada apa Nathly? Kenapa kau memanggil Anna kemari?" Tanya Anna Nathaniel.

"Ehm , ini , Anna , Plaque milikku tidak ada. Padahal kemarin aku masih sangat ingat kalau aku meletakkannya diatas mejaku ini," Keluh Nathaniel sembari mencoba mencari-cari Plaquenya dikolong abaratnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana mungkin bisa hilang, kita baru saja membelinya kemarin di Horizondrift , Nathly." Ujar sang Anna. "Coba kau cari lagi lebih teliti."

"Sudah, Anna, tapi tetap tidak ketemu," keluh Nathaniel.

"Coba tanyakan pada Aiden, mungkin saja Odda mu itu melihatnya." usul sang Anna.

"Odda ada dimana anna?" tanya Nathaniel kemudian.

"Terakhir kali anna liat , odda mu itu ada di pekarangan depan dengan Dadda mu. Pergilah. Coba tanyakan padanya."

"Baik , anna." Sahut Natahniel , kemudian langsung turun kebawah melalui tangga kayu pohon Clump rumahnya dengan berlari.

"Hey, pelan-pelan, Nathly nanti kau jatuh." Teriak sang Anna dari balik bilik kamar sang Ranna, melihat Nathaniel berlari tergesa seperti itu.

"Iya. Anna!"

—-^0^0^—-

**at Varklass**

Ditengah Linkzart Park , terdapat dua orang anak vampyras yang tengah duduk diatas rumput hijau , membicarakan mengenai akan bagaimana hari pertama mereka di Notavel nanti.

"Hey , Marcus Fyrewolt! perlengkapanmu sudah lengkap semua?" Tanyanya setengah teriak ditelinga Marcus yang sedang membaca buku 'Vlad Dracul's Gate' sembari bersandar dibawah pohon Foliagerclark.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu sedikit nona Vincentryas Fluxion, kau tahu suaramu itu bisa membangkitkan Vlad Dracul dari tidurnya tahu," Seru Marcus menegur Vincent.

"Huh," Vincent mendengus kesal, "Berlebihan!" lanjutnya sembari bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pinggir taman tersebut mencoba memetik buah Clark.

Marcus yang sedang sibuk membaca , mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya ke Vincent. Dan dia mendapati Vincent sedang memetik buah Clark sembari mengerucutkan bibir pulm merah muda cerahnya lucu. Dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil , melihat tingkah temannya tersebut.

"Marcus!" Seru Vincent sekali lagi sambil tetap mengambil buah Clark itu satu persatu. Sesekali dia berjinjit untuk menggapai buah Clark yang terletak agak tinggi. "Kira-kira nanti aku masuk Klasse apa? Menurutmu , aku akan masuk Exuarto, Quatixe, Avegga atau Goeota, Marcus ?" Tanya Vincent, kali ini dia sudah mendapatkan buah Clark ke tiganya.

"Louwzad!" Celetuk Marcus

Vincent menghentikkan kegiatannya mengambil buah Clark dan seketika menoleh ke Marcus, "Louwzad?" Serunya tak percaya. "Seburuk itukah aku?" Tanyanya tak percaya dengan perkiraan temannya itu. Kali ini raut wajah Vincent terlihat mendung, bukan dibuat-buat tapi memang sebelumnya dia juga berfikir akan masuk ke kelas Louwzad , tapi itu hanya perkiraannya, mendengar perkiraan itu juga datang dari temannya juga, makin pesimislah Vincent untuk bisa masuk kelas Exuarto, kelas idamannya.

Menyadari perubahan wajah Vincent , Marcus buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Hey, Vincentryas Fluxion! Apa kau menganggapnya serius?" Pertanyaan marcus ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari Vincent. "Aku hanya bergurau tadi, jangan dimasukkan kehati!" Ralat Marcus sembari menutup bukunya dan beralih memperhatikan Vincent.

"Tidak, Marcus. Kau benar. Mungkin saja aku memang akan masuk Louwzad," Ucap Vincent pesimis. "Huh," Vincent menarik napas panjang.

"Hey nona Fluxion , aku yakin kau akan masuk Exuarto bersamaku. Louwzad itu tempatnya para éxypnos." tegas Marcus.

"Hah? Exuarto? Kalau kau memang pasti bisa masuk klasse itu, Masuk klasse Goeota saja sudah cukup bagus untukku , apalagi klasse Exuarto. Aku butuh keajaiban dari Vlad Nikktvas untuk itu." Desis Vincent makin pesimis. Setelah berbicara seperti itu , tiba-tiba saja satu buah Clark jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya , seakan merutukki sikap pesimis Vincent tersebut.

"Lihat! Clark saja tidak menyukai kau berbicara seperti itu, sudah jangan dipikirkan, Exuarto atau Louwzad sama saja, tidak ada perbedaan diantara keduanya," Seru Marcus enteng membuat Vincent sedikit jengah.

"Sama apanya? Itu berbeda Marcus, Tingkatanmu akan lebih diperhitungkan kalau kau berada di Exuarto, sedangkan di Louwzad , kau hanya akan menjadi vampyrass yang dipandang sebelah mata." Ujar Vincent sembari menggigit satu buah Clark merah segar ditangannya

Marcus beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Vincent , teman sebayanya tersebut. "Tidak ada sejarahnya kelompok Vampyras masuk kelas Louwzad , Vincent," Ucap Marcus mencoba meyakinkan Vincent , sembari mengusap puncak kepala Vayyra mungil tersebut, dan kemudian mengambil satu buah Clark dari tangan Vincent , dan menghabiskan setengah dari buah Clark itu dalam sekali gigitan.

"Justru karena itu , Marcus. Karena belum pernah ada Vampyras yang masuk Louwzad, aku takut, akulah yang menjadi vampyras yang pertama yang masuk ke Louwzad itu. Aku takut akan memalukkan kaum Vampyrass , Marcus. Terutama keluargaku." Seru Vincent yang kemudian menjatuhkan sisa buah Clark lainnya , yang kemudian jauh menggelinding masuk kedalam salah satu parit di Linkzart Park tersebut, sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian yang dikenakkannya.

"Sudahlah, Vincent. Kalau kau terus berbicara seperti itu, Vlad Dracul akan marah." Ujar Marcus yang mulai kesal dengan sikap pesimis dari temannya ini sembari memutar bola matanya.

Kontan , Vincent mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. "Bisa tidak kau tidak membawa – bawa nama itu?" Protes Vincent ikut sebal , karena sedari tadi Marcus terus saja mengucapkan nama yang paling ditakuti oleh Vincent tersebut.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan pesimis seperti tadi lagi , aku pun akan berusaha untuk tidak mengucapkan nama itu lagi didepanmu. Bagaimana?" Marcus mencoba memberikan penawaran pada Vincent , seiring dengan ucapannya itu dia kembali membuka buku 'Vlad Dracul's Gate' yang tadi sempat tertunda karena Vincent dan kembali duduk dibawah pohon Foliagerclark.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji." Ucap Vincent kemudian.

Dan Marcus hanya memberikan sunggingan senyum atas ucapan Vincent barusan, tanpa mengeluarkan suara atau menoleh sedikitpun pada Vincent.

Dan Vincent yang merasa di acuhkan menghampiri Marcus kemudian mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Marcus tersebut dari atas, lalu menampakkan wajah innocentnya dihadapan Marcus. "Perhatikan aku kalau sedang berbicara , Marcus!" Serunya. "Lagipula apa bagusnya buku tebal seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak menarik," Lanjut Vincent meremehkan sembari membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut.

"Vincentryas Fluxion! kembalikkan bukuku." Seru Marcus cepat.

"Kalau aku tidak mau , bagaimana Marcus Fyrewolt?" Ucap Vincent menantang Marcus.

"Kembalikkan bukuku cepat atau…" Marcus mencoba meraih bukunya yang kini berada ditangan Vincent.

"Atau apa?" Vincent memeletkan lidahnya dan serta merta berlari dari tempat dimana Marcus duduk tadi.

"Vincentryas Fluxion!"

—-^0^0^—

**at Elfame**

"Henryada Belleguard…" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian kebesarannya menyebut sebuah nama seorang neraida berusia sekitar 5 massa yang berada dihadapannya.

Sang empunya nama pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, sudah kesekian kalinya dia berlatih seleksi masuk Notavel dengan Anna nya.

Mereka berdua kini berada diruangan kecil berukura meter, cukup sempit memang. Oleh karena itu disana hanya ada sebuah meja tua dan dua kursi yang terbuat dari kayu Clump , serta dua buah lentera yang mengeluarkan cahaya light yellow blur , menerangi sang penghuni tempat tersebut.

"Iya , anna , uh , maksudku Tarra," Jawab Henry gugup

"Tuh kan . kau salah lagi. Ayo ulangi." Pinta wanita itu yang merupakan Anna dari Henryada Belleguard sendiri.

"Maaf, Anna." Sesal Henry. "Baiklah kali ini aku pasti tidak akan salah sebut lagi." Janji Henry sambil menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Sudah, kita hentikkan saja latihan hari ini , Belle , kau sudah lelah. Besok masih bisa kita lanjutkan." Ucap Anna Henry melihat raut wajah Ranna nya yang juga sudah sedikit terlihat sayu.

"Tidak, Anna. Sekarang saja. Aku belum mengantuk, lihat saja mataku," Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan kedua bola mata kecilnya pada sang Anna. "Masih segar bukan?"

Anna Henry hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah rannanya tersebut. "Sudahlah, Belle." Ujar Anna Henry sembari mengusap pipi kiri Rannanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. "Pipimu saja sudah terlihat kendur, kita lanjutkan saja besok, masih ada beberapa hari lagi untuk latihan, Belle."

"Tapi Anna ,," sela Henry masih mencoba membantah perintah sang Anna

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Berhenti sekarang atau besok Anna tidak mau lagi mengajarimu?" Ancam Anna Henry telak.

"Iya Anna , kenapa mengancamku seperti itu? Baiklah, baiklah kita berhenti sekarang." Sesal henry sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan tersebut dengan langkah gontai diiringi dengan sesekali menguap.

"Sudah seperti itu masih bilang masih belum mengantuk?" Seru Anna Henry sembari tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

—-^0^0^—-

**at Miinahaltland**

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki paruh baya berusia sekitar 5 massa , tengah fokkus memandangi sebuah brosur kulit kayu pohon Mezmer disana tertulis bahwa seleksi masuk Notavel akan diadakan sekitar beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau lihat apa Dennis?" Tanya seorang Valky yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya.

Orang yang disebut bernama Dennis tersebut menoleh ke arah kiri, "Ini!" Tunjukknya tepat pada kata Notavel.

"Kau berniat mengikuti seleksi masuk sekolah itu?" tanya valky itu lagi dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

Dennis hanya diam , tidak menjawab ya ataupun tidak , dan tidak pula menggelengkan kepala ataupun menganggukkan kepala. Dan hanya kembali fokus pada kalimat persyaratan berikutnya, dengan menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Hey , Dennis , kau tidak benar-benar serius kan?" Serunya lagi sembari menepuk pundak Dennis. "Apa kau mampu , seleksi masuk kesana kudengar sangat berat, lagipula biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya tidak sedikit , apa kau yakin mampu?" Lanjutnya.

Dennis mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya sekedar ingin mencobanya, lagipula…," ucapnya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kalau aku berhasil masuk Notavel, kehidupanku akan berubah, aku tidak akan lagi dipandang sebelah mata oleh para bangsawan vilkolakis yang sombong itu."

"Huh," Sang valky , teman dari Dennis Parker mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku akan berdoa pada Gruwolvas, agar kau bisa masuk ke Notavel , dan melakukan apa yang kau mau terhadap bangsawan sombong itu,"

"Terima kasih Allan , kau memang teman yang baik."

Allan hanya membalas ucapan Dennis dengan tersenyum , "Uh , iya , aku bekerja dulu ya, jangan terlalu lama kau disini , cepatlah menyusulku atau kau akan kena cambuk lagi," Ujar Allan mengingatkan.

"Baik, Allan, kau tenang saja ," Sahut Dennis.

Dennisa parker, lebih suka dipanggil Dennis , seorang valky yatim piatu yang sedari kecil sudah hidup sendiri , tidak bergantung pada keluarganya , karena memang Anna dan Dadda nya sudah tidak ada disebabkan perburuan bulan purnama ketika dia berusia 1 massa, dan juga karena tidak ada sanak saudara yang Dennis kenal lagi.

Jadilah dia bertahan hidup dengan menjadi salah satu pekerja di Ramzehyp. Dan saat ini dia memang sungguh tertarik untuk mengikuti seleksi masuk ke Notavel , salah satu sekolah terpandang tidak hanya se Miinahatland tapi juga se- Oryfame.

Tekad dia sudah bulat , targetnya bukan hanya masuk Notavel , melainkan masuk ke kelas Exuarto. Kelas yang sulit untuk dimasukki oleh para penduduk Miinahatland , bahkan oleh kaum Theos sekalipun.

—-^0^0^—-

ToBeCon ..

Sebelum ditanya aku mau ngasih tahu nih , hehehe ^^

* Bucker : pengawal atau bahkan bisa diebut sebagai pelayan.

*Theos : Keturunan Dewa

*Abarat : Tempat tidur

nah segitu aja dulu , yang lain menyusul , Oh iya , kalo ada istilah-istilah atau kata-kata yang pengen kalian tanyakan , tinggal tulis aja dikolom review..


End file.
